


Tiān Hé Tŭ

by Tsuki96Megumi



Series: Yizhan Book of Tales [1]
Category: Chinese Mythology, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: AU - Chinese Mythology, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Dragon!Yibo, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, God!XiaoZhan, M/M, Tu Er Shen - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, lsfy - Freeform, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki96Megumi/pseuds/Tsuki96Megumi
Summary: Wang Yibo didn't want to brag, but among all the other Fúcánglóng, he had to be one of the wealthiest with a secret cavern to die for. He also had a reputation for being the one nobody messes with. Which was why, when he was woken up by the sound of humans trespassing his cave he was understandably miffed. It didn't take him long to find the lovebirds who had the guts to enter his cave but when he wanted to attack them - just to scare them, honest! - he was stopped by someone. A... Rabbit?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Yizhan Book of Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Tiān Hé Tŭ

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a chat room full of fellow Yizhan enthusiasts. Thanks to everyone who dragged me into writing this (especially you, Argus) and for making me think about posting this. I can't believe my first posted work on AO3 would be about these two but well --- I'm defeated. I'm writing fanfics again because of these two and yeah. Hope you like it.
> 
> P. S. This work is unbeta-ed so, fair warning. Honestly, I'm posting this because I'm writing another one shot about these two that makes me really want to share so. Look forward to that?

**A Rabbit’s Proposition**

**A long time ago,** there was a young man who loved another so passionately he would be willing to do anything for that love. Even to die at his love’s hands. It was not until he embraced death and walked beyond the mortal realm did he understand that what he loved was not that person, but love itself. As he was judged by the underworld and sent to the heavens, he was asked a question;

“If you could live again, would you have done things differently?”

He had answered without a doubt;

“No. At that time, I had truly loved and I did not regret protecting that love, however unrequited.”

His answers brought murmurs among those that judged him, until a gentle laugh rang the clearest. That man was clearest in the young man’s eyes, he was an elderly, his beard showed his wisdom but his eyes held captivating youth in them. The elder walked down from the dais towards him and for one moment, the elder seemed young and vibrant, as if a mirage before standing before him as the elder he was. The elder tilted his head. 

“Young one, what is your name?”

“ I was called Hu Tianbao.”

The elder snorted, “No. That name suits you not. You have discarded the mortal world and the gift I shall bestow you suits a grander name.”

All others on the dais gasped at the elder and that made him turn. The elder asked them, somehow managing to add steel in mirth; “Had his death not shown his worth? Had his soul not shown his true essence?”

“But he died disgracefully!”

“Pah! The disgrace was those mortals’ treatment of something so pure! Had I ever shown fault in my judgments before?”

There was quiet stillness. The young man looked up at the elder. “Pardon my asking. What do you plan to do with me, Great Elder?”

“Aish! This boy is so polite!” The elder looked at him fondly. He turned towards the others on the dais. “This soul is mine. I will nurture him until he is my equal.”

“Elder Yue, surely you are not-”

“I am and I will. We agreed that each one of us could bestow that gift to whomever we deem worthy during judgments. Would you refuse me now?”

Those on the dais shook their heads, reluctantly. Just then, there was the sound of gongs blaring. Everyone on the dais shook before nodding and gave their verdict, as one; “So be it!”

A bright light engulfed him and that chamber was no more. The young man and the elder were the only ones left, standing on a grand staircase towards what seemed like the gates of the royal court. The young man stared in awe before he felt a touch on his shoulder. When he turned, the elder was a youth, no older than himself. The elder smiled at him gently as he gestured for them to climb down the stairs.

The young man trotted after the elder in haste. He asked then, curious, “May I know your name, Great Elder and what you planned to do with me?

The elder, who was not truly old yet at the same time ancient laughed, “Why, I am having you be my apprentice of course! As for my name, those in the mortal plains called me Yue Lao.”

That brought out a gasp from the young man. Yue Lao. The God of Marriage and Love. Hearing him, the elder simply laughed again as he directed the young man towards a seemingly never ending path. The young man knew then that he would be changed. How strange, to feel alive after being dead. To be able to walk alongside The God of Marriage and Love when in life he was not blessed with either. The young man vowed then, that he would not let this gift lay to waste.

**The mortals had** a saying that went beyond the continent. Whispered among merchants from lands beyond as well as those who resided in this one. Never disturb where sleeping dragons lie. From where he lay, Wang Yibo grunted in annoyance as he heard incessant giggles resounding. It took him a moment to register that those giggles were that of mortals - something impossible as his nest was hidden behind erected veils, deep beneath the earth.

With an annoyed huff, he opened his bleary eyes and took a stock of his surrounding. The rocky cavern he made his nest was filled with treasures he had collected since he first came into being. His cavern was not the largest but it was the most strategically placed one. Placed where he could travel in whichever directions at ease, free to collect and hoard. He thought he had separated his dwellings well from the mortal realm - he was not one of those arrogant elders of his kind who relished making mortals tremble or awed as they made volcanoes quake.

That was when he felt it. A touch so light, subtle. Magic that opened pathways. He stood in all his might, his form majestic, an angry grumble escaping him as his eyes blazed. He did not dawdle as he searched for that source of foreign magic, flying his way there. As he drew nearer, the scent of those mortals grew stronger. Young, virile males. Their chatters were full of joy. He only meant to guide them outside - or made them travel faster towards that gateway before he hunted the culprit. 

However, all those thoughts flew out of his head as he saw one of the mortals, the older one, picking up a gold bracelet he hid in one the nooks along the numerous cavernous routes of his nest and presented it to the other. With greed and possessiveness, he let a roar of anger escape as he rushed over those foolish mortals. The mortals seemed to hear him, as they huddled close together in fear. Before he could break the veil that made him invisible, a barrier erected between him and the mortals. A barrier that enhanced the veil and hid him deeper from those ignorant, foolish mortals’ senses.

Wang Yibo let out a raging roar, angered beyond belief at the audacity of that - that deviant! He hit the barrier countless times, looking to break it but the barriers did not budge. He could only watch, helplessly, resentfully as the mortals composed themselves, coaxed one another and made their way towards the gateway. His angry roars rang through his nest as the gateway closed behind the couple. Only then, did the barrier crumble into nothingness.

“Come out, you cowardly trespasser! How dare you intrude upon my slumber and bring thieving mortals into my territory!” He roared. 

He shifted in an aggrieved manner as he felt that subtle magic grew stronger, forming a presence. The presence was light and soft. He scoffed in disbelief at how such meagre existence could trespass his well-crafted nest. Ah, he would have to show that deviant the mightier between the two. He shifted again, looking around him to pinpoint that presence. His huge body struggled to move about in a narrow path. Huffing, he closed his eyes and transformed.

Gone were the gigantic form of dragon, in its place a male youth, with dragon appendages - dragon tails, horns above his head. He wore a black hanfu with green linings, both dark and light that made him almost glow in the dark cavern. Subtle scale patterns were inlaid on his outer robes with silver threads and his tail, dark as night with green streaks swished agitatedly behind him. His hair was tied in a ponytail, his horns, a luminescent green as his streaks stark upon his head. 

He heard a joyful laugh as he finished transforming and his heart jumped. His face did not betray the ways of his heart as he quickly turned to look above him, at the direction of that laugh. He glared as baubles of light lit up from seeming nothing and a being slowly took form, getting in his side of the veil. His eyes twitched as the form glided down gracefully until his feet touched the ground, light as feather.

He sucked in a breath at the vision before him. Clad in a mix of white and blue, his hair flowing unrestrained, a pair of rabbit ears situated above his head and small braids keeping his hair away from his face aside from aesthetically loose fringes framing it. Wang Yibo would never admit this even at death’s door, but that vision almost took his breath away. He bit his lips as his ears felt heated and his eyes glared at the frustratingly otherworldly deviant. He took a sharp breath before hissing out, somewhat angrily;

“Who are you?”

The deviant looked at him oddly before laughing. He felt mocked before a disarmingly gentle smile was directed at him, biting his angry retorts. The deviant looked at him from the tips of his horns to his feet, humming. 

“You must be quite a young  Fúcánglóng to not have met me before. I believe I had come across your kin often enough that my name became embarrassingly notorious among them.”

“Then my nest was not the first one you trespassed then?” He blurted out. The deviant rabbit had the gall to laugh sheepishly, somehow making his heart thud faster. He clenched his hands into fists then, angry at his reactions.

“To my deepest regret, no. Ah! I do have my reasonings for that! Would you care to listen to my explanations first before taking any action? I could not tell you how many times I had to enter court to have your kins’ punishments dismissed from trying to land a hand on me.”

That had Wang Yibo’s brain stuttered to a halt. His kins attacking this deviant were punished and he had the authority to dismiss those punishments? That could only mean… “You are a deity?! A rabbit like you?!” He exclaimed in disbelief.

The deviant - deity looked at him, disgruntled. “I grew fond of my worshippers’ moniker so I decided to look the part. Is that so wrong?”

Wang Yibo had to bite his lip from asking; “For the price of looking stupidly fluffy and weak for a deity?” His heart skipped a beat as he recalled the only deity he knew was given a rabbit as his moniker. The God of Love and Sexuality for those with duànxiù zhī pǐ - the passion of cut sleeves. Tu’er Shen, monikered Tu Shen. He gulped and felt his heart beat faster, heat on his ears more intense. His glare sharpened in response to those reactions;

“That does not give you leave to trespass my veiled nest with your pathways!”

Tu’er Shen - as Wang Yibo now called in his head for he did not know his true name raised a hand as he scratched his cheek, the other hidden behind his back and his ears drooping answered him then, “I greatly apologize Xiǎo Lóng! You’ve hidden this nest perfectly that I only noticed it when you awakened.”

Wang Yibo preened at the compliment of his skill before squawking in outrage; “I am not small!” He stepped towards Tu’er Shen, finger pointing at him angrily, “Additionally, trespassing is one thing - you let those mortals leave with  _ my _ treasure!”

Instead of being intimidated, the deity visibly perked at his rage, his ears springing up in joy. His words belied his mirth in such a transparent way Wang Yibo felt the urge to - he could not comprehend what, simply do something.

“Aiya, Xiǎo Lóng! I can compensate for your loss. Just let those love birds begin their life with blessed joy. In fact…” The deity stared at him in contemplation, his gaze intense. Wang Yibo had to suppress a shudder, feeling the gaze see through his very being.

“Listen, Xiǎo Lóng, I have a proposition for you, would you care to listen?”

To Wang Yibo’s immense discomfort, Tu’er Shen smirked at him, his features looking more… Making him almost choke at the words he used. Wang Yibo gulped. He warily asked; “What kind of proposition?”

Tu’er Shen smiled then, so bright, mischievous that Wang Yibo could not take his eyes off him. He walked a few paces along the route, his baubles of light tracing his being, giving him a look as ethereal as himself. Tu’er Shen spoke;

“You see, Xiǎo Lóng, my worshippers came from every nook and cranny of this kingdom. Each of them desired to receive my blessings, to visit my temple and worship me for it. I have come into the habit of shortening their journeys with various pathways - sometimes trespassing others’ territory as I have done yours. Your territory, however, Xiǎo Lóng is very special.”

The deity looked at him with a bright smile; “Not only is it veiled, it is also warded quite strongly - a testament of your skills. Best of all, this place could reach both the mainland and the islands. A perfectly strategic focal point for my pathways.”

All the things that Tu’er Shen spoke about made sense for him and he was surprised at how much the deity could gleam his nest’s worth. He gulped as he demanded; “State your proposition.”

“Truly,” the deity began before laughing, “You are the first to speak in such manner with me. I somehow found it endearing.” 

Wang Yibo flushed and glared, showing his impatience. Tu’er Shen faced him then, with a gaze so intense, again he felt the need to either hide or bask under it. He gestured with his head for Tu’er Shen to continue as he crossed his arms across his chest, hiding his shaking hands.

“My proposition is for you to allow me free use of a part of your nest as my pathways’ focal point in return to half the offerings my worshippers gifted me every time they visit.”

The dragon gaped. Half of the deity’s offerings? Not only did that include precious golds, jewels and food - the sheer pulse of energy from all those intentions, those faiths would greatly boost his power. Wang Yibo swallowed. His eyes met Tu’er Shen and he saw the victory reflected there. He uncrossed his arms, leaving them flush straight at his sides as his posture straightened.

“I accept.” 

A smile was his answer before magic, pure light weaved among them from Tu’er Shen’s fingertips, solidifying their pact. Wang Yibo could not help but feel that he agreed to something more than just having his nest used as mortals’ travelling route. He felt his body shiver - either in wariness or excitement, he could not fully comprehend.

**As the magic settled** between him and the Little Dragon, Xiao Zhan - the name that Yue Lao bestowed him after feeding him the elixir of life, his true name, could not help but secretly smirk in victory. Ah, such an adorable little love. He wondered if that was the reason Yue Lao assigned him to Fujian ages ago, when he first became a deity. It was worth all those squabbles he went through with all the other beings as he went searching while performing his duties. Searching for his most important person that Yue Lao told him of, what his ascension to godhood promised. 

Xiao Zhan almost coos at how confused the Little Dragon looked at his own reactions. Aish… He felt so impatient. He wondered what that said about him, so different now from how he was as a mortal and in his early decades as Yue Lao’s apprentice. Then again, if he could get this thing he wanted most even before he ascended, he did not mind the changes at all. Soon. 

Soon, his dearest Xiǎo Lóng.

**End.**


End file.
